User talk:90.196.198.160
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki! Thank you for leaving a message to SophiaDescole13! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you haven't done so yet, we recommend you to . It is an easy way to keep track of your edits, will help you communicate with the rest of the community, and ! Your account will work on ANY wiki of the Wikia network! If you already have an account, please . If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our forums. If you plan on adding or editing character pages on the wiki, please read the Character Manual of Style before editing. -- Wattz2000 (Talk) 11:25, December 21, 2011 Hmm *yawn* Sorry, I've just woken up XD Oh believe me, you think his is crap; try my old desktop. That thing was an expensive huge and heavy nightmare to use >< I've already seen them :D And meh, I've seen, heard, and said worse in my time XD Yes, you told me last message XD Ah, you may want to be careful with that, as it may be illegal. And I know other people, like LK, who already have the soundtrack. 11:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) : :) Hmm, not many people appreciate honesty like you do :) Oh, I know the feeling :D (You're not a nitwit, you just have a lot to learn. You should have seen me when I was new XD) Fair enough, friends are always welcome :) Thanks :) And of course; all of us will :D Yes, I just took an hour off to watch it ^^ You should replace it; mine was £4.19 off Amazon :D Oh, thank you :D 15:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I wouldn't say forgiving XD It's good that you came and told me that you are intending to become a user, as I can be a real b!tch to WCs I hold a lot of prejudice against them ^^' :) That's nice to hear; more often then not, I'm saying that to Wattz or TJ or Split XD Yes :D Um, that's kind of wrong ^^' Don't worry, my whole family has spelling trouble, and they're normally coming to me XD :) Okay. And I don't see why you can't believe it :D 15:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) : :D Yes, English is a strange language XD Me too, though you're having more success then I do XD Go on ahead then :D 15:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'm fixing it :) 17:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Work too hard? I don't think I work hard enough XD Nah, s'alright. I'm just slightly upset and such because of recent bad news :/ And Merry Christmas to you too ^^ 19:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'M SO SORRY Sorry Sophia.I did read the MoS,it was just a while ago,and it was pretty complicated. ;( I'll read it again.....